


Зов предков

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case related violence, Cat Ears, Pre-Slash, harm to an infant, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В такие моменты каждая его частичка, каждый нерв, нацелен на стремительное преследование и это бросает вызов его человечности. Слюна затопила рот Шерлока и он ощутил свои зубы сильнее, чем всегда, поскольку всё его тело изнывало от желания укусить. Разумом он понимал, что это существо в его власти – человек и подозреваемый, а не то, что называется добычей, но небольшую тёмную его часть мало заботит разница.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов предков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Call Of The Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837058) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Перевод выполнен для Шерлок-соо на юбилей мистера Камбербетча.
> 
> Заключительная часть серии "Кошка среди голубей" (http://archiveofourown.org/series/67834)

_"Зов предков живет в сердце каждого человека." – Неизвестный._

~~~

Ненависть – коварная штука, которая вползает в человеческие жизни, сворачиваясь внутри, словно паразит и приумножаясь до полного их разрушения. Она могла бы заполнить собой каждую секунду их существования, пока оно не превратится в полное мерзкой обиды гнездо, что в результате и происходило.

Полосы кровавых брызг раскрашивали стены словно в Тейт Модерн1 – красным по белому. Свидетельские показания, оставленные на каждой поверхности – слишком подавляюще, даже для него. В сравнении с этим тела выглядели невзрачными. Мужчина и женщина: муж и жена. Золотые кольца сверкали желтизной на пальцах, свадебные фотографии стояли в ряд на каминной полке. Они не были молодоженами, прикинул он, браку больше одного года. Экстравагантный букет в вазе на столе ещё не завял: возможно, годовщина?

Нос Шерлока зудел, железный запах крови пересекался с розами, всем вышеуказанным и свинцовым налётом горя. По крайней мере, последнее не принадлежало жертвам. Уже нет. Это был запах живых – Лестрейда и его людей, Донован, Андерсона… Джона. Незаметный для человеческого носа, но не для Шерлока, он пропитал собой воздух.

– Вы ищете двух нападавших, – произнёс он, приподнимая ожерелье на женщине и рассматривая очертания в крови, – один удерживал её, пока убивали мужа. Вот, – он повёл рукой в перчатке по воздуху, – щека стёрта, где она была прижата к ковру. Голова силой повёрнута вправо, так что у неё не было выбора кроме как смотреть на его смерть.

Джон издал слабый звук, сопереживая. Представлял ли он, как приходится смотреть, когда кто-то раз за разом пронзает ножом человека, которого ты любишь? Поступил бы Джон так, смотрел бы или закрыл глаза, ограждаясь от зрелища? Тянулся бы, как она, отчаянно и безуспешно пытаясь остановить неизбежное?

Махнув хвостом, Шерлок приостановил поток мыслей, вынуждая тело оставаться неподвижным. Он сглотнул, пытаясь думать среди эмоций, так внезапно волнующих его. Ему не нравились картинки беспомощного Джона.

– Это преступление на почве ненависти, как и другие, – заявил он наконец. – Одни только увечья указывают, насколько сильной. Хвосты и уши отрезаны. Вы найдёте их в близлежащих мусорных баках, или в Темзе, – Шерлок взглянул на Лестрейда. – Вам стоило позвать меня раньше.

Обычно инспектор связывался с ним, как только убийца перерастал в серийного, или в надежде быстро разрешить ситуацию, но в этот раз он выжидал, пока число жертв не начало расти. Неужели он пытался пощадить несуществующие чувства Шерлока? Неужели он решил, что из-за схожести жертв с ним – фелины, не-совсем-люди, Шерлок утратит рациональный подход?

Взгляд коричневых глаз Лестрейда переметнулся на Джона, и Шерлок поспешно передумал. Нет, инспектор знал его лучше, чем Шерлок предположил. Он давно понял, что Шерлок овладел искусством ограждения от эмоций десятилетия назад, но Джон – другой случай. Солдат и доктор, да, он привык к насилию и последующим травмам, но это совсем не значит, что он обладает иммунитетом.

Шерлок не был уверен, почему Лестрейд предположил, что эта волна убийств будет для Джона более расстраивающей, чем другие, но было ясно, что тот оказался прав. Он мог почувствовать шероховатые грани страданий Джона: горький тусклый запах, разносящийся вокруг. Возможно, он не мог увести Джона подальше от этого места, но вполне мог дать ему цель, а с этим и какой-то элемент контроля.

– Джон, взгляни на это, – он махнул рукой в сторону одного из ножевых ранений в её груди, обтянутые латексом пальцы парили над окрашенной красным тканью блузки. Он осторожно раздвинул полы, достаточно, чтобы обнажить кожу. – Что ты видишь?

– Эмм, – брови нахмурились, а губы сжались в отвращении, когда он подошел, но Джон был непревзойдённым профессионалом. Он не стал бы упираться, если Шерлоку, по его мнению, нужна была его экспертиза.

– Колотая рана между четвертым и пятым ребром. Глубокая, но не настолько, чтобы выделиться среди остальных, – он присел рядом с Шерлоком, указывая на ранения, разбросанные по телу. – Они все примерно одного размера, что указывает на использование одного и того же лезвия, но…

Джон сузил глаза, переводя взгляд на рану, которую Шерлок указал до того, как раздвинул полы блузки, обнажая прочие.

– Но? – подтолкнул Шерлок, навострив уши в ожидании дальнейших слов.

– Вот эта глубокая. Ударили с силой. И, по меньшей мере, вероятно, сломали ребро, – Джон прощупал кожу. – Внутреннее кровотечение, в основном от этой, чем от других ран. Если она не была уже мертва, когда ударили снова, то ей недолго оставалось.

– Что это значит? – Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди.

– Убийцы знали, что делают, – Шерлок указал на мужа. – Они пришли с намерением совершить убийство и считали свои действия оправданными. Смерть наступила бы в считанные минуты после первого удара. Остальные – просто удовлетворение чувства ненависти, – он сложил ладони вместе, размышляя. – Как бы то ни было, дело не в унижении. Обе жертвы одеты, и нет никаких признаков сексуального насилия. Что насчёт остальных? Они тоже были парами?

– Да, – Донован достала из кармана блокнот, перевернула страницы. – Мужчина и женщина на каждом месте преступления. Не все были женаты, но все в романтических отношениях. Нашей первой мыслью был брошенный любовник, – она нахмурилась, когда Шерлок с отвращением фыркнул. – Тем не менее, мы весьма быстро отбросили эту идею. Хотя каждый, с кем мы говорили, предполагал это же.

Шерлок поднял взгляд, прищурив глаза, на что она пожала плечами.

– Они были преданные, любящие. Идеальная пара. Все из них.

– Шерлок, – голос Джона звучал странно, плоско и хрипло, как никогда раньше. Он откинул голову, замечая бледность Джона, прежде чем проследить за его взглядом. Стремясь исследовать другие ранения, он откинул ткань блузки. На переходе ремня бюстгальтера в чашку к ткани крепился маленький крючок. Хотя понимание Шерлоком женского белья было не настолько полным, как у Джона, тем не менее, он узнал его.

Он поспешно откинул нижний край блузки, обнажая живот, и рассыпая проклятия над смуглой, дряблой кожей в его нижней части. 

– Вы сказали, ваши люди осмотрели место преступления? – он поднялся, задавая вопрос, и послал свирепый взгляд.

– Так и есть! Почему, что ты нашел?

– Эта женщина носит бельё для кормящих, чтобы обеспечить ребёнку быстрый доступ к еде, и у неё всё ещё есть растяжки, – он развернулся, повышая голос, и осмотрел место преступления в подробностях. – У неё есть ребёнок, не больше трёх месяцев от роду. Так где же он?

Он поднялся по лестнице, перешагивая две ступеньки за раз и не обращая внимания на шум позади. Лестрейд и Донован отдавали приказы, организуя поиски, комната за комнатой. Хотя и была крохотная вероятность того, что у родителей было несколько секунд спрятать дитя, но вряд ли случилось именно так. Положение тел, безумие брызг крови и отсутствие оборонительных ран указывали на невозможность противодействовать причине их гибели. Вопрос заключался в том, был ли ребёнок в доме, когда произошло нападение? 

И если так, здесь ли он сейчас?

Шерлок остановился наверху лестницы, огибая ковровую дорожку. На ней был больше, чем один набор следов, и без сомнений, неумелая команда во главе с Андерсоном успела их обработать. Хотя повреждение улик было приемлемым в случае предотвращения иного преступления, Шерлок предпочёл бы не усложнять работу, особенно если именно ему приходилось собирать кусочки паззла в единое целое.

Двери вокруг были открыты после обыска сотрудниками Ярда. Они искали другие тела или потенциальных подозреваемых, но ребёнка было легко упустить. Ванная комната удостоилась более подробного осмотра, чем вторая спальня с голыми стенами: склад банок с краской и ничего больше – вероятно, детская, ожидающая завершения. 

Затем спальня хозяев. Шагнув внутрь, Шерлок увидел распахнутое окно. Мягкие покровы занавесок развевались на ночном бризе, городская какофония влилась в уши: сирены и смех пешеходов, движение машин и музыка из ближайшего клуба.

Створка окна висела, покосившись, открытая в спешке, проблеск свежей крови отражался на подоконнике. Тела внизу были мертвы не больше часа, но была ли эта капля чья-то ещё?

Что-то белое привлекло его внимание. Задержав дыхание, он подошел к корзине, стягивая перчатки. Она была опрокинута, скрыта с линии обзора от кровати. Для Шерлока она казалась зловеще, словно спьяну наклонена – пусто.

– Есть что-нибудь? – спросил Джон, входя в комнату за ним. Как и Шерлок, он отметил распахнутое окно и кровь, губы сжались, а взгляд ожесточился. – Боже.

Шерлок засунул ладонь под небольшой матрац в поисках остаточного тепла. 

– Младенца забрали не больше двадцати минут назад. Кто бы это не сделал, он оставил окно открытым, вероятно, когда Лестрейд и его команда выламывали дверь. Посмотри на обтёртую краску и угол створки: они спешили, вероятно, сбитые с толку существованием ребёнка, их прервали прежде, чем они решили, что с ним делать.

Он пересёк комнату, высовываясь из окна, ветер убрал завитки с лица. Пожарная лестница вела в глухой переулок, щедро усыпанный осенними листьями. Для Джона, как и убийц, узкий проём казался тёмным и неопределённым, но для Шерлока он был словно в пасмурный день – способность видеть в темноте устраняла тьму.

– Они бежали. Поскальзывались. Посмотри на грязь, и вон тот мусорный ящик был опрокинут недавно: бомжи до него ещё не добрались. Один двигался неуклюже, вероятно, нёс ребёнка. Второй – более целенаправленно. Они направлялись куда-то, чтобы перераспределиться.

– Куда ты собрался? – Джон схватил его за локоть, когда он выскальзывал через окно, стоя одной ногой на металлической платформе и ныряя головой в проём.

Шерлок взглянул на него, ощущая всю наэлектризованность между ними. За последние несколько месяцев их дружба свернула в направлении к чему-то совершенно иному. Оно распускалось между ними, сильное, но неподтверждённое, неоспоримое притяжение, которому с каждым днём было всё более невозможно сопротивляться.

Не в первый раз Шерлок ощущал затаившуюся возможность действий. Тем не менее, сейчас не время для подобных разговоров.

Потом, пообещал он себе, как обычно. Потом он рассмотрит эту возможность, но не сейчас.

– Мне нужно взглянуть ближе, – указал Шерлок, голос был хриплым, когда он с трудом оторвался от взгляда Джона, чтобы осмотреть землю. – Обзор свысока даст мне некоторое представление о том, куда они могли направляться. Мне нужно на крышу. 

– Из переулка ты их поймать не можешь? – в голосе Джона звучала забота, но она поникла, когда Шерлок покачал головой.

– Слишком много пешеходов. Слишком высока вероятность взять ложный след, а у нас нет столько времени, – Шерлок неохотно просунул свободную руку, сжимая запястье Джона. – Найди Лестрейда. Начните от задней двери, следуйте за уликами, сколько сможете. Как только я узнаю, в каком направлении нужно двигаться, я скажу.

Джон поджал губы: только знание, что нужно действовать быстро, перевешивало соблазн поспорить. Он бы последовал за ним, если бы смог, Шерлок был уверен, но это не вариант. Ему необходимо мчаться по черепице настолько быстро, насколько могла позволить физиология фелина, а при условии, что Джон будет с ним – менее изящный и неспособный на большие прыжки – Шерлок будет слишком обеспокоен его безопасностью, чтобы действовать поспешно.

– Ладно, иди, но, чёрт возьми, будь осторожен. Кто бы это не сделал, не встречайся с ним в одиночку.

Джон развернулся, выбежал из комнаты и с грохотом спустился по лестнице, зовя Лестрейда, когда Шерлок выскользнул в окно, принимая во внимание свои возможности. Стянув перчатки, он взобрался по пожарной лестнице. Остроконечная крыша замаячила перед глазами, он дотянулся до шифера, хлестнув хвостом позади, и сорвался на бег.

Лондонские крыши были великолепным лабиринтом из укрытий и коварных уступов. Будучи молодым, в менее благоразумные дни, Шерлок проводил часы в беготне от одной улицы к другой, рискуя жизнью и здоровьем, избегая ограниченности городских дорог, вместо этого наслаждаясь лесами дымоходов и журчанием водосточных труб.

Это ощущалось, словно натянуть любимое изношенное пальто. Его навыки, едва используемые сейчас, но всё ещё имеющиеся, расплавили ум, когда тело подчинилось мышечной памяти. Он вскочил на следующий выступ и побежал по козырьку, словно по натянутой проволоке – ни шага в сторону. Землистый запах гниющих листьев и скользкого мха щекотал ноздри, но он дышал сквозь него, ища тот туман запахов, что вёл тонкой нитью.

Медь и железо осели в горле, слабая нота среди изобилия лондонских испарений, но и этого было достаточно. Они расплавленным золотом светились в его мыслях, и Шерлок сделал резкий поворот, перебрасывая себя через дымоход и обломки черепицы, в то время как его ум спокойно следовал цели охоты.

Инстинкт был великолепной вещью, которую Шерлок не позволял себе использовать слишком часто. Тем не менее, сейчас он был сильнее логики и мощнее любой дедукции. Он мог игнорировать остальную часть города: далёкое шипение вспенивающейся Темзы и грохот движения машин. Всё его наблюдение сузилось до тонкого следа, который убийцы оставили на своём пути.

Старый шифер скользнул под ногой, и он, не задумываясь, выровнял шаг, игнорируя звуки падающей плитки о землю. Ритм ударов – шаги погони – указывали на то, что Джон, Лестрейд и его люди рядом, делая всё возможное и следуя за уликами. Возможно, были какие-то визуальные подсказки, чтобы следовать за ними, но во тьме лондонской ночи это было бы вызовом.

Впереди маячила пропасть, и Шерлок быстро оценил расстояние. Они выходили из тесных кварталов, и теперь здания находились всё дальше и дальше друг от друга. Ускорившись и махнув хвостом, он прыгнул, хватаясь пальцами за трубу, подтягиваясь и приземляясь на корточки.

Одна секунда перевести дыхание, и он снова в пути, игнорируя пощипывание кровавых порезов рук и слабый протест мышц, не использовавшихся слишком долго.

Шипы, предназначенные для отпугивания голубей, сделали каждый шаг более коварным; Шерлок тихо ворчал под нос на мебель, оставленную на крышах более презентабельных зданий. Не единожды он почти бесцеремонно сваливался в открытый люк, и к тому времени, когда след подошел к концу, мучительно напомнил себе, почему больше не исследовал очертания лондонских крыш так часто, как раньше. 

Его пальто завернулось вокруг, когда он остановился, фиксируя немигающий взгляд на магазине с противоположной стороны улицы. Большой мусорный контейнер рядом был переполнен картонными коробками от фармацевтических препаратов, дверь была приоткрыта, словно кто-то рванулся через неё в панике.

Не звучало никаких сигналов тревоги, чтобы предположить, что убийцы были знакомы со зданием или могли находиться в его стенах, но почему они пришли именно сюда?

Глядя вверх, он осмотрел горизонт. Беглый взгляд на детали дела ранее уже определил вывод в его уме, а место каждого убийства находилось в радиусе полумили. Скривившись, Шерлок бегло окинул взглядом окрестности, осознавая, что это неброское помещение и есть логовом убийц. Не имея больше доказательств, всё, что он мог с уверенностью сказать: аптека была значима, а убийцы, вероятно, всё ещё внутри.

Соблазн спрыгнуть вниз и противостоять им струился по венам, но он помнил настойчивость Джона, как тот просил его не действовать в одиночку. Возможно, это было лишь смутное беспокойство со стороны друга, но Шерлок подозревал, что за этим стояло большее. Эти люди ненавидели фелинов и имели склонность к действиям без мыслей о милосердии.

В этот раз он видел необходимость подстраховки.

Резкий звук застрял в горле, когда он направил свои шаги назад по крышам, пока не достиг медленно продвигающейся команды Лестрейда. Опасаясь преследования, убийцы усложнили работу, переворачивая мусорные контейнеры, укрывая следы и преграждая путь тем, кто последует за ними. Вероятно, это бы сработало, но они не учли фелина как часть команды.

Потянувшись, Шерлок ухватился за край крыши, сжимая пальцы вокруг шифера, покачнулся и спрыгнул на землю. Колени и бёдра заныли, кости сместились нечеловеческим образом, когда руки вывернулись на земле в переулке в попытке удержать равновесие.

Это не было легко, но он отклонил стрелы боли, пронизывающей ноги, поднимаясь и замечая удивление в широко открытых глазах Лестрейда и выражение лица Джона, разрывающееся между восхищением и неодобрением. Один или два офицера вскрикнули от удивления, но Шерлок проигнорировал их, отряхиваясь и хватая Джона за запястье.

– Сюда. Идём!

Что-то затрепетало в его груди, когда через пару запинающихся шагов Джон обеспечил ему поддержку. В удобном тандеме их шаги больше не были бесшумными, как в переулках. Рука Джона согнулась в его хватке, и Шерлок освободил её лишь для того, чтобы обрести в крепком пожатии, рука к руке, и в абсолютном доверии. 

Джон был полуслеп в темноте, но он никогда не колебался, без вопросов позволяя Шерлоку вести. Лужи плескались под ногами, пропитывая брюки, но Шерлок игнорировал дискомфорт, выкрикивая предупреждения спешащим за ним.

В конце концов, он резко остановился на небольшом расстоянии от аптеки, позволив себе несколько тяжелых вдохов, сжимая пальцы Джона в быстром подбадривании. Темнота в этом месте утекала прочь благодаря уличным фонарям и огням магазинов. Это означало, что Джон больше не нуждался в его руководстве, но он не отпустил руку Шерлока, продлевая прикосновение, прежде чем, наконец, отступить.

– Они внутри? – спросил Джон, указывая на дверь. Его голос превратился в хриплый шепот, достаточный для Лестрейда и его людей, чтобы подслушать, но слишком тихий, чтобы разобрал кто-то ещё. 

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, ресницы трепетали, когда он проанализировал запах вокруг: человеческий пот, нечистоты переулка, отвратительный яд автомобильных выхлопов и нечто молочное и чистое, напоминающее о детской присыпке.

Уши подрагивали, но он не мог извлечь шум, свидетельствующий о наличии ребёнка. Будет ли младенец непременно в беде? Он может быть слишком мал, чтобы осознавать опасность, но инстинкт – сильная вещь. Означает ли тишина, что они держат дитя где-то ещё или что его постигла судьба родителей?

– Да. Я не знаю насчёт ребёнка. Полагаю, он был здесь, но, – Шерлок покачал головой, наблюдая, как Джон закрыл глаза и потёр руками лицо. Лестрейд позади него выглядел серым и мрачным, раздавая указания своим людям. Они рассеялись вокруг аптеки, ожидая сигнала к действию.

Внезапно Шерлок услышал его: тонкий высокий крик, принесённый ветром.

Электричество иглами пустилось по позвоночнику и ногам, когда он кинулся вперёд, начиная погоню. Тело двигалось словно хорошо смазанный механизм, действуя далеко за пределами логики. Джон последует за ним, он всегда следовал, но Шерлок не мог обернуться и проверить. Глаза нужны ему впереди, где весь мир перед ним уменьшился до ожидающей добычи. 

Свежая волна крови атаковала его, обжигая ноздри. Крики становились всё более пронзительными, и Шерлок услышал позади себя ругань Джона. Они должны быть близко, если даже обычные уши Джона могли услышать звуки, но с какой стороны? Данные перегрузили чувства, заострившиеся на адреналиновой волне. Голова Шерлока взорвалась болью в знак протеста, он остановился, потирая виски и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

– Нет времени, – Джон схватил его за рукав, дёргая влево. – Сюда.

Он был прав. Менее чем через минуту они будут застынут при виде зрелища. 

Землистая лампа мерцала, делая маленькое, забытое пространство потусторонним. Оно было чуть больше, чем пропасть между двумя заброшенными зданиями, где горы мусора собраны напротив обветшалых стен. Шерлок смотрел на молодого мужчину в ореоле тусклого света. Окровавленный нож лежал у его ног, пока рукой тот прижимал к себе извивающийся свёрток в попытках заглушить детские крики. Багровый ручей стекал по пальцам и предплечью, когда он в ужасе поднял на них взгляд огромных серых глаз. Доли секунды никто не двигался, замирая живописной картиной нерешительности и сомнений.

Хвост Шерлока дёрнулся, момент был нарушен.

Замешательство отразилось на лице преступника. Он отбросил ребёнка в сторону, хватая нож с пола и бросаясь вперёд одним быстрым движением. Направленное в грудь лезвие блеснуло на свету, но Шерлок увернулся, становясь между убийцей и беспомощным дитём.

Полные боли и ярости крики младенца заполнили всё пространство. Он приземлился в кучу мусора, который был намного мягче в отличие от плитки. Шерлок мог учуять его кровь: резкий запах, как и у родителей, но он не смел отвлечься и проверить его состояние, только не рядом с тяжело дышащим убийцей с дикими глазами.

Джон сдвинулся, явно разрываясь между нападавшим и ребёнком. Убийца был слишком зациклен на Шерлоке, не думая о ком-то ещё, что, без сомнения, было ошибкой. Может быть, у Джона не было хвоста и ушей фелина, но он двигался так, словно был им: хищно и гибко. Спокойным движением он обошел вокруг, отрезая пути отхода наилучшим способом, каким мог.

Убийца наблюдал за ним, словно загипнотизированный. Единственным признаком жизни был быстрый проблеск работы мысли на лице. Он пересчитал шансы на успех, и Шерлок заметил тот самый момент, когда виновный решил бежать.

Он не дал ему ни единого шанса. 

Один внезапный прыжок – вот и всё, что требовалось. Со слабым криком мужчина рухнул лицом вниз в кучу мусора с Шерлоком на спине. Нож выпал из захвата, и Шерлок, не теряя времени, отбросил его прочь, прежде чем удержать ищущие оружие руки.

– Псих! Ты, грёбаный урод! Отпусти меня! – тот изо всех сил отчаянно вырывался, выплёвывая поток ругательств.

– Джон, осмотри ребёнка, – распорядился Шерлок, не обращая внимания на трепыхающегося пленника и с лёгкостью его удерживая. – Быстро!

Резким движением подозреваемый согнул колени, ударяя пятками Шерлока по спине в попытке вырваться. Удар был с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить синяки, отчего рычание вскипело в горле Шерлока. Оно грохотало в груди и вытекало сквозь сжатые зубы: длинный, низкий звук, похож на горящий фитиль перед взрывом. 

Мужчина замер, все попытки к бегству прекратились, дыхание стало коротким и поверхностным.

Конечно же, размышлял Шерлок, он должен был знать. Ненависть часто рождается из страха, и человек под ним весь пропах ужасом. Он вытекал из него густыми волнами изо всех пор, застревая в горле: опьяняюще.

Временами, как сейчас, когда каждый нерв горел в стремлении погони, это был вызов его человечности. Слюна заполняла рот, он чувствовал зубы сильнее, чем обычно, признавая желание тела укусить. Разумом он понимал, что существо под ним, в его власти, было человеком, подозреваемым, а не добычей, но маленькая тёмная часть разума мало заботилась о различиях.

Кровь не помогала. Воздух был переполнен ею, от подсыхающей на подозреваемом до текущей свежей из ран младенца. Джон поможет ребёнку, но Шерлок не мог заставить себя оглянуться. Весь мир сузился до существования пленника, и это был словно переломный момент в подвешенном состоянии.

Рука на плече заставила его вздрогнуть, и убийца захныкал, ожидая смертельного удара. Что-то внутри Шерлока зарычало в порочном удовлетворении, видя такое представление, и он с силой стукнул ногой, втягивая носом острый мятный аромат, окружающий Лестрейда.

Масло было ещё свежим, несомненно, обильно намазанным на пульсовые точки на запястьях. Грубый метод, но в последующие пару лет эти двое узнают ещё парочку для подобных ситуаций. Всё, что могло подавить запах страха, было отличным началом. Вяжущая мята очистила голову Шерлока, допуская право ещё раз утвердить своё превосходство.

– Всё в порядке, мы его взяли, – заверил Лестрейд, наклоняясь и помогая Шерлоку встать, в то время как Донован и пара офицеров ожидали рядом с наручниками и дубинками наготове на случай побега подозреваемого. Вряд ли он попытается. Он подчинился аресту на ватных ногах, как у тряпичной куклы, когда его оттащили.

– Что насчёт второго? – Шерлок прикрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь удержаться в здесь-и-сейчас. Так всегда было после хорошей погони – похоже на ломку. С чувством тяжести и дезориентации он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Лестрейд.

– Без боя она не сдалась, но мы её взяли. Она пыталась очистить себя, но большинство улик всё ещё нетронуты.

– Полагаю, она работала в аптеке? – Шерлок пожал плечами на быстрый взгляд Лестрейда. Тот слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы удивляться, но в выражении инспектора была значительная доля почтения.

– Давай. Расскажи мне, откуда ты узнал.

– Все жертвы жили рядом. Логично предположить, что их выбрали за черты фелина, к тому же виновные должны были иметь доступ к личной информации вроде адреса. Полагаю, если немного покопаться, можно обнаружить у всех них рецепты на что-то.

– Контрацептивы, – грязь на полу приглушила стук каблуков Донован, когда она вернулась к Лестрейду, оставив подозреваемого на других офицеров. – Женщина была весьма разговорчива. Вот почему они не ожидали ребёнка. Его мать пришла за таблетками пару дней назад. 

Шерлок кивнул, чувствуя, как последний сгусток энергии покидает его. Прошло много времени, как он был так же ошеломлён, как сейчас. Вероятно, факт того, что зверские убийства были направлены на фелинов, имел больше влияния, чем он думал.

Его ноги ныли от желания уйти, он оглянулся.

– Где Джон?

– Как только он убедился, что ты в хороших руках, ушел к парамедикам и ребёнку, – Лестрейд указал направо. – Скорая ещё здесь.

Теперь, когда Шерлок задумался об этом, он снова услышал крики малыша. Младенец едва делал паузы для вдоха. Высота голоса приближалась к крику.

Тело Шерлока двигалось на автопилоте, большие шаги сокращали дистанцию через переулок, указанный Лестрейдом, к главной улице. Скорая помощь стояла у тротуара, синие огни мигали, разрезая воздух движущимися тенями. Один из парамедиков раскладывал материалы, пока второй пытался приблизиться к дёргающемуся младенцу в руках Джона.

Зрелище было почти забавным, но дети фелинов не настолько безобидны как человеческие. Имея больше координации, они могли расцарапать или укусить в возрасте примерно четырёх недель. Сильные когти и острые клыки при рождении могли быть единственным оружием, доступным для ребенка, но Шерлок подозревал, что они уже были использованы.

– Придётся её спеленать, – предложил Джон одному из парамедиков так, словно это была последняя вещь в мире, что ему хотелось бы сделать, но кровавые линии царапин уже прочертили свой путь по рукам. К тому же, пока малышка отбивалась, её раны продолжали кровоточить.

– Дай её мне, – Шерлок протянул руки, встречая взгляд Джона и замечая критический осмотр его тела. От кого-то ещё он бы предположил сомнения относительно способности удержать капризного ребенка, но он знал Джона. Доктор проверял его на травмы, уверяя себя, что Шерлок был относительно цел и невредим. – Если это не сработает, можете запеленать её, но ограничение сделает только хуже.

– Только осторожнее. Она пару раз чуть не выпала из моих рук.

Джон передал вопящую девочку, и Шерлок прижал её к груди, укрывая полой пальто. Тепло и уют помогут успокоить, как и биение сердца под ухом. И запах. Рубашка была влажной от пота, что было дополнительным преимуществом – для её носа он будет пахнуть правильно. Не как человек, нападавший, но как фелин. Это не много, но порой самые простые вещи могут обеспечить покой.

Её крики продолжались, лицо покраснело от усилий. Белые локоны слиплись от крови. Шерлок осмотрел то, что оказалось основной раной. Одно из ушей было отрезано, оставляя немного неровной, оборванной плоти. Кровь почти свернулась, но это всё равно было больно, и Шерлок не пытался скрыть дрожь сочувствия. 

Он не качал её, в этом не было смысла. С такой болью это без надобности. Каждая мать знает массу трюков успокоить плачущее дитя, но фелины имеют одно неоспоримое преимущество, и Шерлок им воспользовался.

Его мурлыканье было мягким и интимным, чуть больше чем журчащий шепот, усиливающийся со временем. Как правило, подобные звуки он издавал при личном удобстве: выражение комфорта и удовлетворённости. Он нечасто предавался такому поведению, по крайней мере, до недавнего времени. 

Джон же изменил всё. Уже через несколько месяцев его влияние на мурлыканье Шерлока рассеивало все сомнения. Акустический признак Шерлокового счастья, казалось, требовал зеркального ответа, повергая Джона в непринуждённый покой без всяких неудач.

Малышка стала успокаиваться, вопли затихали, пока она не захныкала у него на груди. Голубые глаза приоткрылись, смотря на него, туманные и влажные. Вероятно, она не могла сфокусироваться сильнее, пока нет, но Шерлок позволил рокоту в груди усилиться, когда парамедик осторожно приблизился к ним.

Обтянутые латексом руки вытирали кровь с умением и заботой, и Шерлок не колебался. Девочка съёжилась, но постепенно её усилия прекратились, позволяя медикам делать свою работу. 

Шерлок знал о зрителях вокруг. Он мог учуять Лестрейда и Донован рядом, их удивительно острый запах в воздухе. У него никогда не было нужды урчать в их присутствии, и их внезапное зачарованное внимание послало мурашки по коже. Было весьма заманчиво огрызнуться чем-то обидным, но он сдержался, посылая мрачный, угрожающий взгляд в их направлении, прежде чем взглянуть на Джона.

То, что он увидел, заставило забыть о боли в костях и взглядах офицеров Ярда. Тёплые голубые глаза смотрели на него, светясь гордостью, тайная улыбка тронула тонкие губы. Несмотря на напряжение и ужас ночи, поза Джона была спокойной и расслабленной, черты стресса ушли с лица. Его эмоции были открыты каждому, и вдох застрял у Шерлока в горле. Он и прежде видел проблески привязанности Джона, но не так, как сейчас. Часть его хотела прикрыть глаза в ошеломлении, но Шерлок не мог оторваться. Вместо этого он вдохнул с отчаянным и диким трепетом в груди.

– Простите, сэр, – мягкий голос парамедика заставил его подпрыгнуть и обернуться, она терпеливо ждала, протягивая руки к ребёнку. – Мы должны увезти её в больницу. Социальная служба заберёт её оттуда.

– Конечно, – он поморщился от хрипоты в голосе, прочищая горло и отдавая дитя. Она снова начала плакать, но Шерлок был готов к этому. Он больше ничего не мог для неё сделать, не сейчас.

Сердце ушло в пятки, когда он обернулся и увидел сдержанное выражение на лице Джона. Нежность ушла, тщательно укрывшись под маской дружбы, и Шерлок испугался, что ему просто показалась та вспышка ноющей преданности. Лишь струящийся свет синих глаз свидетельствовал об обратном.

– Домой? – спросил Джон, наклонив голову в сторону широкой панорамы улицы и далеко протянувшегося Лондона.

Шерлок кивнул, втягивая запахи свежего воздуха и шампуня Джона, но все слова, страстно грохочущие в груди, исчезли. Момент был упущен, мужество сбежало, оставляя их обоих в границах комфортной и хорошо изученной территории отношений, которые у них были.

Они были Шерлоком и Джоном: друзьями и соседями, и ничего больше.

По крайней мере, пока.

 

1\. Лондонская галерея модернистского и современного искусства, входит в группу галерей Тейт, в которых выставляется национальная коллекция британского искусства с 1500 года по сегодняшний день. В галерее находится коллекция произведений мирового искусства, созданных с 1900 года. Входит в десятку самых посещаемых художественных музеев мира.


End file.
